dolor alegria y tristeza
by anailil
Summary: que pasaria cuando muere tu unica hermana  y te deja a cargo de sus dos hijos ...alguien te ayudara lean no soy buena para esto
1. Chapter 1

nota:los personajes de ccs no me pertenesen pertenesen al CLAMP,no lo ago con fin de lucro sino para divertime y divertirlos

En un cementerio se encontraban un joven de ojos ámbar y de la mano tenia a dos pequeños niños que no pasaban de los siete años, a los tres presentes se les notaba una profunda tristeza esa tristeza de no volver a ver a esas dos personas. Esas personas eran muy queridos para los dos niños puesto que eran sus padres, no convivían mucho con ellos pero al fin de cuentas eran sus padres y no los volverían a ver.

Por otro lado estaba shaoran li que le dolía que su hermana muriera de esa forma y mas aun dejando a sus dos pequeños hijos, kenashi un niño de 6 años y medio y a la pequeña yidal una niña de 4 años los dos niños ahora estarían a cargo de su tío favorito shaoran li el era el único familiar tanto de su hermana como de su cuñado. Sus padres habían muerto en un viaje en el que también murieron sus 3 hermanas, solo shaoran y faren li habían sobrevivido a aquel terrible accidente donde viajaba toda la familia li y su cuñado no tenía familia alguna. La pequeña niña tiro del saco de su tío para llamar la atención de el ya que estaba sumergido en un mar de pensamientos cuando la obtuvo le dijo

-tío shaoran nos podemos ir tengo mucho sueño –menciono la nena frotándose los ojos y asta ahora el ambarino se dio cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo y todavía tenían que pasar a la casa de su hermana a recoger algunas mudas de ropa para los niños ya que ellos se irían a vivir con el-dormiremos en tu casa tío, tío-trataba de llamar el pequeño ya que shaoran se había hundido en sus pensamientos una vez mas.

Y así se dirigieron a la casa de los niños pasaron por algunas de sus cosas enseguida se dirigieron al que seria su nuevo hogar o mas bien uno temporal ya que se mudarían en una cuantas semanas llegaron pero la pequeña yidal se quedo dormida en el transcurso del viaje y su tío la llevaba en brazos a su recamara la recostó en la cama y la arropo -pobre-pensó debía de estar cansadísima después del día que tuvieron ya que en su carita había rastro de lagrimas que derramo cuando sepultaban a sus padres ella era muy inocente para entender lo que la muerte significaba pero lo superarían juntos, el se encargaría que sus dos sobrinos no extrañaran tanto a sus padres. Al igual que yidal kenashi estaba agotado y callo rendido en el la cama junto a yidal shaoran decidió dejarlo descansar junto a su hermana el dormiría en le sofá ya que aun no tenia lista la habitación en la que dormirían sus sobrinos pero cuando disponía a salir de la habitación una pequeña mano lo retuvo el bajo la mirada y se encontró con yidal que contenía dos lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos amatistas ella se frotaba los ojos y le pidió en forma de suplica-tío quédate con migo no quiero que te vallas-balbuceó la nena aun frotándose los ojos que de por si ya estaban rojos, a shaoran se le partió el corazón al ver a su pequeña sobrina en ese estado, así que la tomo en brazos y fueron juntos a su cama donde el se recorto con la pequeña en brazos quien lo abrazo fuertemente y así se quedaron los dos abrazados asta que Morfeo los atrapo en un pesado sueño del que eran merecedores después de todo lo ocurrido aquel día_._

N/A:hola este es mi primer finc espero les guste esta corto lo se pero asi se me iocurrio bueno adios besos y dejen Reviews


	2. capitulo 2

nota:los personajes de ccs no me pertenesen pertenesen al CLAMP,no lo ago con fin de lucro sino para divertime y divertirlos

Ya había pasado una semana del funeral de los padres de yidal y kenashi pero aquel día se mudarían a un pueblito no tan lejos del centro de Tokio

Los rayos de sol se filtraban lentamente por la ventana abierta eso indicaba el comienzo de un nuevo día, el día anterior no se había dado cuenta cuando se quedo dormido junto con sus dos pequeños sobrinos, justamente como lo había echo toda la semana pasada, shaoran li se levanto tratando de no mover a yidal ya que la pequeña se había quedado dormida en sus brazos una vez mas.

El necesitaba una ducha y se la daría antes de que despertaran los pequeños aun era temprano así es que tenia tiempo, ellos no acostumbraban levantarse temprano, el se dirigió ala ducha pero no tardo demasiado en salir ya que el calentador de agua estaba descompuesto y esta vez le toco bañarse con agua helada al salir se encontró con yidal viendo un programa de Barney el dinosaurio estaba muy entretenida cantando asta que noto la presencia de su tío le dedico una media sonrisa y siguió viendo Barney mientras su hermano iba apenas despertando cuando despertó completamente se dio cuenta de que su hermana estaba viendo Barney el la empezó a fastidiar cantando su versión de la canción

-Barney es una dinosaurio loco y demente se hace chico y se ase grande…-cantaba alegremente kenashi mientras yidal trataba de que se detuviera pero si ni un resultado

-no va así no va así-decía yidal tapándose los oídos y con lagrimas en los ojos al ver esto shaoran decide actuar

-Ken deja de molestar a yidal-al oír a su tío kenashi para de cantar con una mueca de fastidio –tienen todo listo no tarda en llegar el camión de la mudansa-les comento aun secándose el desordenado cabello que tenia- pasaremos por la casa d e sus padres por los cosas que les hagan falta de ay nos vamos así que cámbiense de ropa para ir a su casa-ordeno el joven tío de los pequeños y así lo hicieron sus sobrinos ya que en menos de 40 minutos ya estaban desayunando los tres juntos en la cocina del departamento de su tío.

Unas horas después se encontraban en la entrada de la antigua casa de su hermana, las cosas que llevarían a su nuevo hogar ya estaban empacadas y listas en la antigua sala, ya que todos los muebles estaban cubiertos con mantas, los niños dieron un ultimo vistazo a sus antiguas habitaciones y salieron de ahí su tío ya había metido, las pocas cajas que quedaban, en la cajuela de su coche , los niños salieron de la casa ya listos para partir rumbo a su nuevo hogar.

-niños ya están inscritos a sus colegios a si que el lunes ya Irán a la escuela espero que no tengan problemas por perderse de una semana de clases –dijo preocupadamente shaoran pero los niños no los escucharon ya que se encontraban mirando el hermoso paisaje ya que iban pasando por un parque lleno de árboles era muy bello pero llamaba mas la atención ese enorme pingüino en forma de resbaladilla.

Pronto el auto se estaciono en una grande casa color verde agua la casa era grande además de que tenia un gran jardín con una fuente en el medio, la casa era hermosa pero a la vez muy grande, a leguas se notaba que la familia li era una de las mas ricas de asía, los niño quedaron maravillados con la casa. Al poco rato de que ellos entraran a conocer su nuevo hogar llego el camión de la mudansa o más bien los camiones ya que eran varios.

Y sin más ni menos llego el lunes día en el que iniciarían sus clases en la escuela los dos pequeños hermanos, yidal estaría en kinder y kenashi en segundo grado los dos niños ya se encontraban desayunando con su tío y tutor legal

-apúrense niños si no quieren llegar tarde a su primer día de clases –los apresuraba shaoran que se encontraba leyendo el periódico y tomando café –ya tienen todo listo –los dos pequeños asintieron con la cabeza.

-tío nos vas ir a dejar- pregunto kenashi-también nos vas a recoger –esta vez pregunto yidal sin darle tiempo de contestar a su tío pero el solo se limito a mover la cabeza en forma afirmativa

-bien terminaron porque ya es hora de irnos-dijo shaoran li levantándose de su asiento los niños terminaron rápidamente de desayunar –vallan por sus cosa los espero en el auto-

Los niños rápidamente subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para tomar sus mochilas y bajaron lo mas rápido que pudieron ya que su tío ya se encontraba en el auto esperándolos aunque shaoran no prestaba mucha atención estaba ausente ya que tenia que ir a las respectivas escuelas de sus sobrinos para hablar con la directora y especificarle su situación ya que las inscripciones se las había hecho su secretaria.

Ya en la escuela los niños fueron a los respectivos salones mientra shaoran se dirigía ala dirección, minutos después la directora ya estaba enterada de las situación de los niños y de que el se aria cargo de su educación al salir se dirigió a Tokio donde estaba una de sus empresas ya que las demás se encontraban en Hong Kong pero el había decidido que vivieran en un lugar alejado de toda la presión de la ciudad.

Ya casi era de ir a recoger a sus sobrinos se tendría que ir rápido para que llegara a tiempo.

Afuera de la escuela

-oye yidal no quieres ir a comer a mi casa-pregunto una niña de cabello castaño-si quieres tu hermano también puede venir-insistía la castaña

-lo siento nadeshiko pero no le pedí permio a mi tío –dijo con un poco de tristeza-el viene por nosotros

-pero tu tío también puede venir-seguía insistiendo- mi tía no le molestaría si

A Nadeshiko le había caído muy bien yidal y viceversa ella era una niña muy alegre y un despistada iba en el mismo salón de yidal en solo un día se habían hecho buenas amigas y ella quería que fuera a comer a su casa en eso una joven llega corriendo a donde estaban los niños

-tía-dice nadeshiko con una sonrisa-verdad que yidal y su hermano puede ir a comer con nosotros-dice la niña

-Claro nadeshiko-dice la joven que no pasaba de los 21 años era una joven hermosa tenia un cuerpo envidiable parecía de 17 años lo que mas llamaba su atención eran las dos lagunas verdes que tenia por ojos –es tu nueva amiguita –pregunto-hola yo soy Sakura kinomoto la tía de nadeshiko y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?

-yidal kunomane- respondió la pequeña

-quieres ir a comer con nosotros yidal-pregunto Sakura –también puedes venir tu pequeño-dijo dirigiéndose a kenashi

-estamos esperando a mi tío –aclaro yidal-el nos va a venir a recoger

-No hay problema tu tío también puede venir- Sakura ofreció amablemente pero de pronto un auto muy lujoso se estaciono enfrente de los presentes y de le salio un joven muy apuesto o eso pensó Sakura cuando lo vio con ese cuerpo escultural porque se notaba que asía ejercicio, su perfecta cara y su cabello despeinado le daba un toque mas que sexy

Sakura sentía que se derretía ya que aquel espécimen de hombre caminaba asía ella, peor aun ella no podía quitarle la vista de encima con lo bien que se veía, por un momento Sakura olvido como respirar ya que aquel hombre estaba tan cerca de ella hasta que llego donde se encontraba ella junto con los niños pero reacciono cuando yidal se lanzo a sus brazos y este la abrazaba

Tío llegas tarde-reclama la pequeña yidal-ase mucho que salieron-la niña asintió inflando sus cachetitos para que notara su enojo pero entonces shaoran li noto que no estaban solos que había dos personas mas

Tío puedo ir a comer con nadeshiko y su tía Sakura -pregunto yidal olvidando su enojo-siiiiiiiiiiiiiisisisisi-dijo poniendo ojos de cachorrito a los cuales su tío no le podía negar nada

-yidal-shaoran se le notaba un tono resignado sabia que la dejaría de todas maneras-ellas no te han invitado-dijo en forma de escusa

Se equivoca yo la invite a comer-intervino nadeshiko-también invite a su hermano pero el no me respondió-apunto asía kenashi quien solo soltó un bufido

Me dejas ir tío- pidió de nuevo yidal-esta bien pero me habla para qué valla a recogerte este bien-yidal le dio un beso en la mejilla y asintió con la cabeza

En ese momento hablo Sakura que se había mantenido observando a ese hombre tan guapo que habia resultado se el tío de la amiga de su sobrina

Usted también puede venir-intervino Sakura- si quiere por supuesto

Shaoran que no le había prestado atención a aquella muchacha le dirigió una mirada

Si tío vamos vamos si-volvió a insistir yidal esta vez para que las acompañara su tío –sisisisi-seguía insistiendo

Esta bien- respondió shaoran-espero no causarle muchas molestias señorita…-extendió la mano para presentarse shaoran li-kinomoto Sakura ..Puede llamarme Sakura –dijo tomando la mano que le ofrecía aquel hombre

Li shaoran puede llamarme shaoran-respondió shaoran apretando la mano de aquella muchacha

NA.: bueno así se conocen Sakura y shaoran esta chafa pero ya que esta historia es dedicada a todos mis chavitos o mejor dicho ala chavi-manada(somos de prepa verdad que no se noto pero asi nos puso nuestra orientadora la ''pasita'')y por supuesto a ricardo Monroy una persona muy espesial en mi vida es parte de mi insiracion aunque el no lo sepa


	3. capitulo 3

Sakura card captor NO me pertenece por desgracia es de las maravillosas chicas del clam esta historia no se ase con fines de lucro si no para entretenerme y entretenerlos a ustedes

Dolor alegria y tristeza

.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.

Capitulo 3

-mucho gusto Señorita kinomoto- decía shaoran li

Al darse cuenta que el joven tío se refería a ella con formalidad y no había hecho caso alguno de que la llamara sakura ella decidió no atreverse a llamarlo por su nombre

-el gusto es mío li-respondió cortes mente –si gusta podemos irnos

-claro-dijo abriéndole la puerta del lujoso auto, ya que los niños ya estaban adentro-por donde-pregunto

-de vuelta ala derecha en el primer semáforo -respondió ya que su encantamiento por el joven no le permitía hablas mas que lo necesario

En el transcurso del camino las niñas iban platicando muy cómodamente pero para desgracia de la ojiverde no sucedía lo mismo con el tío ya que solo le hablo para preguntar por donde ir y la castaña solo respondía

-ahí es-dijo señalando una acogedora casa amarilla

El joven tío se estaciono enfrente de la casa y todos los ocupantes del auto bajaron una vez en la entrada de la casa la castaña saco las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta dejando entrar a sus invitados

-hija eres tu-se escucho que alguien llamaba

-si papa ya regrese-respondió viendo como su padre decencia de las escaleras-traje a unos invitados espero que no te moleste papa-

Antes de darle tiempo de contestar pequeños brazos lo rodearon

-abuelito-se oyó que le llamaban-porque no me dijiste que hoy llegabas-pregunto curiosa la niña

-hola nadeshiko-saludo dalndole un beso en la frente-oh nlo siento soy fukitaka kinomoto-se presento cordialmente el señor

Mucho gusto yo soy li shaoran-iso una reberencia-ellos son mis sobrinos yidal kunomane y kenashi kunomane-los pequeños al igual que su tío hisieron una reverencia en señal de respeto-espero no incomodarlo señor fukitaka

-aa papa los invite a comer con nosotros-aclaro la castaña

-no hay problema joven li es un placer compartir nuestros alimentos con ustedes-dijo el señor kinomoto-pasen a sentarse, hija porque no vas a ver si la comida ya esta lista –menciono el padre de la castaña

-claro, nadeshiko sube a cambiarte quitate el uniforme de la escuela-ordeno la castaña

-Si tía ya subo a cambiarme-respondio la pequeña subiendo las escaleras

-joven li usted no es de aque verdad-mas que pregunta afirmo el señor fukitaka

-Así es yo soy de hong kong-respondio el aludido

-cuanto tiempo tiene que se mudo-esta vez si pregunto el padre de la castaña al joven ambarino

-a tomoeda solo tiene unos cuantos dias, pero llevo en japon mas o menos 4 años ya que viviamos en Tokio-aclaro el joven

-¿y aque se debe que se mudaran?claro si se puede saber-pregunto una vez mas el señor fukitaka

-la verdad después de la repentina muerte de mi hermana y su esposo-dijo con un dejo de tristeza el ambarino al señor fukitaka

-despues de eso decidi que mis sobrinos no vivieran con la precion de la ciudady por eso estamos aquí en tomoeda-

-o lo siento le traje recueros penosos perdoneme-se disculpo el señor

-no se preocupe señor kinomoto, usted cuanto tiempo tiene viviendo en tomoeda- esta vez el castaño queria saber sobre la via del señor kinonomoto

-nosotros nos musamos aquí cuando nació mi hijo mayor touya compramos esta casa y 7 años después nació Sakura mi pequeña Sakura 3 años después murió mi esposa nadeshiko de una rara enfermedad y yo me convertí en maestro de la facultad de arqueología -recordó fukitaka con un brillo en los ojos

Shaoran se lamentó por hacerle recordar cosas tristeza y así lo expreso-lo lamento señor kinomoto-pero al castaño le sorprendió mas su respuesta

-de que se lamenta joven, de asarme recordar a mi esposa-el joven asintió con la cabeza-no ay nada que lamentar ya que yo recuerdo a nadeshiko con mucho cariño, fuimos muy felices mientras estuvimos juntos disfrutamos de nuestra compañía mientras nos tuvimos uno al otro y eso es lo que importa que fuimos muy felices-dijo con una brillo especial en los ojos

-ya esta lista la comida- anuncio Sakura-llamare a los niños-ya que ellos se habían retirado junto con nadeshiko a su habitación

-niños lávense las manos antes de comer-le indico Sakura

-Puedo pasara su baño-pregunto el joven li

-claro, es la primera puerta a la derecha-comunico el señor kinomoto

Después de 5 minutos todos ya estaban sentados en la mesa, entonces la castaña comenzó a servir la comida, cuando termino se ubicó al lado del castaño

-gracias por la comida-dijeron todos al unísono

De pronto se escuchó que un auto se estacionaba enfrente de la casa la castaña se imaginó quien podría ser y solamente una persona faltaba en esa mesa

Ya llegue-se oyó una voz gruesa

Papa –exclamo la pequeña nadeshiko –no ibas a llegar tarde

-si quieres me voy nadeshiko-renfunfuño touya kinomoto,al darse cuenta que no estaban solos si no que había extraños en su casa recobro su compostura de hombre gruñón-buenas tardes-saludo a shaorán li y a sus pequeños sobrinos

Los niños por su parte solo hicieron una reverencia en señal de respeto Asia el adulto que estaba enfrente de ellos mientras que shaoran li se levantó de su asiento y extendió su mano para saludar a aquel sujeto que había llegado y que por lo tanto tenía que ser hijo del señor kinomoto aquel hijo del que le hablo, touya kinomoto extendió su mano para saludar aquel castaño que estaba en su casa

-mi nombre es li shaoran-le comunico el castaño a touya-ellos son mis sobrinos yidal y kenashi, su hermana nos hizo el favor de invitarnos a comer espero no incomodar con nuestra presencia-pero nadeshiko interrumpió antes de que touya se presentara

-papa yidal es nueva en mi escuela ella es mi nueva amiga-informo nadeshiko-ella se acaba de mudar a tomoeda –inmediatamente vio que su padre fruncía el ceño así que se disculpó-lo siento

-touya kinomoto-se presentó sin más

La comida transcurrió sin más inconvenientes pero eso sí solo fukitaka kinomoto y shaoran li eran los que platicaban

-gracias por invitarnos a comer-decía shaoran li

-no tiene nada que agradecer-respondió sakura

-tío mañana puede ir nadeshiko a la casa-pregunto yidal

-por supuesto-respondió el joven tío

-papa puedo ir mañana sisisi por favor-pregunto nadeshiko a su padre

-no nadeshiko yo no puedo ir a recogerte- le respondió su papa

-pero mi tía sakura puede ir verdad tía-se dirigió a su tía que no le quedo de otra que aceptar

-está bien-le dijo la castaña

-sisi-gritaron ambas pequeñas

-aquí está la dirección de nuestra casa, no creo que se le complique llegar-le explico shaoran-bueno nos vamos y una vez más gracias-se despidió el joven

Y así sin otra cosa que hacer más que despedirse e ir a su nuevo hogar.

La castaña se quedo pensando que mañana vería de nuevo aquel sujeto que se asía llamar shaoran li, ella no lo sabia pero aquel sujeto seria muy importante para su vida

Las aburridas notas de autora:

Hola e aquí en nuevo capítulo y por los que se preguntaron por touya pues aquí esta gracias a los que dejaron Reviews un favor enorme sugiéranme nombres acepto todo también criticas perdón por las faltas de ortografía ustedes saben la escuela los amigos (por cierto un saludo a mis xavitos y al nuevo integrante cesar una beso enorme para ti que siempre lees las babosadas que escribo gracias:D)el regreso a la escuela y gracias por leer mi historia aunque no sea tan buena bueno en fin se despide ANAILIL muchos besos chao

Pd: felices fiestas patrias viva México! Una año mas de independencia


	4. ¿un amigo?

Dolor alegría y tristeza

Sakura Card captor no me pertenece esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro sino con el fin de entretenerme y por su puesto entretenerlos a ustedes

''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-

Capitulo 4

El sol ya se ocultaba y un auto se estacionaba en la entrada de una enorme casa que le pertenecía a shaoran li, un hombre de aproximadamente 23 años bajaba de aquel auto con unos paquetes en las manos, a simple vista se notaba que el joven pertenecía a una buena familia no solo por el auto sino también por lo bien vestido que se encontraba aparte de que sus rasgos lo asían parecer de la realeza, su tez pálida, sus ojos azules que eran opacados con unas gafas pero las gafas le daban un toque intelectual que a pesar de eso en su mirar decía saber mas de lo que decía.

El joven toco el timbre, espero pacientemente a que alguien le abriera su espera no fue demasiada ya que en pocos segundos alguien le abrió la puerta la personita que abrió la puerta lo reconoció enseguida y así lo expreso

-tío eriol-la pequeña lo reconoció y lo abrazo por las piernas

-yidal te dije que no abrieras la puerta-regaño el joven tío- ohoh... eras tu-

-si también me da gusto verte shaoran-dijo eriol sin prestarle atención al

castaño-adivina que le traje a mi sobrina favorita

-me trajiste algo tío-pregunto curiosa yidal

-acaso tu eres ni sobrina favorita-pregunto eriol asiéndose el inocente

-si-respondió entusiasmada yidal

-entonces esto debe ser para ti-dijo extendiéndole una enorme bolsa

La niña rápidamente saco de la bolsa un enorme oso de felpa que tenia atado al cuello un muy lindo moño rosa

-gracias tío Eriol –dijo la niña regalándole una enorme sonrisa-se lo voy a enseñar a Ken-

-también traje un regalo para el –dijo extendiéndole otra bolsa a yidal-se lo podrías dar pequeña-le pregunto

-si-respondió yidal tomando la bolsa que le extendió el joven, la niña subió con un poco de dificultad las escaleras ya que en una mano tenia a su oso y en la otra el regalo de su hermano

-Los consientes demasiado Eriol-le reclamo el castaño que seguia en la puerta

-me extrañaste-dijo eriol a shaoran en tono burlón

-cundo llegaste-pregunto ignorando lo que eriol había dicho

-hoy en la mañana-respondió-me vas a dejar aquí parado en la puerta-le reclamo, shaoran solo refunfuño por lo bajo y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasas a Eriol Hiragizawa

Ya en la sala los dos jóvenes empezaron una charla

-como van los pequeños-pregunto en un tono mas serio que el que usaba siempre

-creo que ya lo están superando, creo que les hizo bien que nos mudáramos-respondió shaoran dejando escapar un fuerte suspiro

-lamento no haber estado contigo y mis sobrinos aquel día-se recrimino el joven Hiragizawa

-no te preocupes ya paso además sabemos que tu no podías dejar a tu padre solo en aquella situación y por cierto como esta tu padre-trato de cambiar el tema el castaño

-mejor, ahora que sus empresas están fuera de peligro-respondió aceptando el cambio de conversación Eriol sabia que la muerte de su hermana lo afectaba mas de lo que el joven castaño aparentaba pero para eso estaba el para ayudar no solo a sus sobrinos sino también a su joven amigo

-como vas con Rika-de pronto pregunto el joven de gafas a el castaño

-la verdad no se, he estado muy ocupado estos días y no le he llamado-soltó otro suspiro –pero creo que estamos bien-simplemente respondió

-cuando te vas Eriol-pregunto esta vez el castaño

-me estas corriendo-pregunto en tono dramático-y yo que pensé que eras mi mejor amigo claro como a los mejores amigos se les hace eso se les corre

-no seas dramático Eriol, pero ya enserio cuando vuelves a Tokio-volvió a preguntar Shaoran

-pues en vista de que mi mejor amigo y mis sobrinos se mudaron aquí yo me tomare una merecidas vacaciones en tomoeda-respondió Eriol-amenos que mi mejor amigo no me de posada en su humilde casa-dijo con un tono de sarcasmo

-te de o no mi permiso te vas a quedar cierto-pregunto el joven castaño. Temiendo por la respuesta de su amigo

-por supuesto, que clase de amigo seria yo si no disfrutara de esta pequeña casa (nótese el sarcasmo en lo de pequeña) y por supuesto pasaría tiempo con mis adorados sobrinos-respondió Eriol con una sonrisa en el rostro

-entonces si quieres pasar tiempo con mis sobrinos vas a pasar por ellos ala escuela mañana, también viene una amiga de Yidal-le ordeno a su amigo

-Esta bien-respondió el de cabello negro

-yo llegare después de la comida-aclaro-tratare de llegar ala comida, y no les des golosinas de comer-advirtió el joven tío-la ultima vez estuvieron en cama dos días y faren me culpo a mi de que tuvieron ese terrible dolor de estomago-le recrimino al joven de cabellos negros con un dejo de nostalgia en su voz

-pues tu tuviste la culpa-respondió eriol

-y ¿Cómo porque yo tuve la culpa si tu les diste las golosinas?-dijo el castaño

-pues tu nos dejaste solos ese día y yo no sabia cocinar así que fuimos a la dulcería y tu sabes lo demás -

-basta es absurdo discutir con tigo Eriol, tu habitación es la segunda ala izquierda, voy a ordenar comida para que cenemos-aclaro el Cataño

-esta bien yo busco mi habitación no es necesario que me digas donde esta no te molestes yo puedo solo-dijo el joven de lentes con sarcasmo en la voz después de que le dijo esto el salio de la casa y cuando regreso traía una maleta

-tenias planeado quedarte verdad-pregunto el castaño

-claro que no como se te ocurre es que yo siempre traigo una maleta conmigo por si alcazo verdad uno nunca sabe cuando se le pueda ocurrir querse en la casa de un amigo -respondió burlonamente Eriol

''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''

**Sakura **

La joven castaña lavaba los platos sumida en un mar de pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su sobrina Nadeshiko hasta que ella interrumpió sus pensamientos

-oye tía –dijo asiendo que su tía se asustara

-Nadeshiko me asustaste-dijo Sakura kinomoto limpiándose las manos en un trapo que estaba cerca de donde se encontraba-ya acabaste con la tarea-pregunto sabiendo que ella no la había acabado ya que siempre le pedía a ella que la ayudara

-ya casi –respondió-me ayudas a hacer galletas es que le quiero llevar unas a Yidal y a su tío-le pregunto ala joven castaña

A la mención de Shaoran li la joven comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos una vez mas, aquel joven la había cautivado no solo por su físico si no porque ahora sabia que el era el responsable de sus sobrinos que su hermana había muerto dejándole esa responsabilidad a el ya que confiaba en su hermano

-tía-Nadeshiko movió una mano enfrente de ella para que reaccionara su tía aveces podía ser muy pero muy distraída que no se daba cuenta cuando se perdía en sus propios pensamientos –tía-esta vez nadeshiko grito haciendo que Sakura despertara

-ah que ¿Qué me decías nadeshiko?-pregunto confundida Sakura a lo que su sobrina muy paciente dijo

-que si me ayudabas a hacer galletas-pregunto una vez mas

-claro que te voy a ayudar-le respondió su tía

Y así las dos se prepararon para hacer galletas para que el día de mañana la pequeña nadeshiko se las llevara a casa de Shaoran li.

.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''

Al día siguiente el joven Hiragizawa se encontraba en un restaurante comprando la comida que les Daria a los pequeños que estaban a su cuidado el día de hoy ya que el era pésimo cocinando, ya cuando salía del restaurante tropezó con alguien quien era sumamente familiar para el

-lo siento mucho-se disculpo aquella joven amatista, la joven era muy hermosa sus rasgos eran finos, su piel pálida con aquellos ojos amatistas y el cabellos negro era simplemente hermosa

-no te preocupes Tomoyo-le dijo el joven Hiragizawa ya que el la reconoció instantes después de que se tropezara

-Eriol-dudo la joven amatista

-el mismo que viste y calza-respondió-que sorpresa verte aquí Tomoyo

-lo mismo digo eriol-replico la joven-no estabas en Inglaterra-

Pregunto pero de pronto su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y tubo que contestar

-Alo,si ya estoy aquí ¿Dónde estas? Si aquí te espero-termino con su conversación

-todo bien-pregunto eriol Hiragizawa- esperas a alguien

-si-respondió la amatista-solo que no suele ser muy puntual, pero dime..

-lo siento tomoyo se me hiso tarde-una joven castaña interrumpio su conversación-oo perdon no sabia que estabas acompañada

-no hay problema-aclaro el joven de lentes

-Sakura el es Eriol Hiragizawa un amigo, Eriol ella es Sakura Kinomoto mi mejor amiga además de mi prima-presento la joven amatista

-un gusto conoserla señorita kinomoto-el joven de gafas beso la mano de la castaña como todo caballero ingles

-por favor llámame Sakura-le replico la joven castaña

-entonces tu llámame Eriol-respondió el –van a comer aquí-pregunto

-si porque-pregunto la joven amatista

-que les parese señoritas si le hago una invitación, solo que enves de comer aquí comamos en mi casa-pregunto amablemente Eriol-para conocernos mejor no Sakura

La joven castaña solo le sonrrio en señal que ella aceptaba

-claro eriol-dijo tomoyo

-solo una cosa mas pasare por mis sobrinos-confeso eriol un tanto apenado-despues comeremos en casa y podremos platicar mas a gusto-

-claro-respondieron ambas primas al mismo tiempo

-no sabia que tenias sobrinos Eriol-de pronto la joven amatista le pregunto-¿no eras hijo único?

-y lo soy querida tomoyo-le respondió el-en realidad no son mis sobrinos pero los quiero como tal, ellos so hijos de la hermana de mi mejor amigo y como a ellos dos los conozco casi desde que nací los considero como mis hermanos y sus hijos son como mis sobrinos –explico con un dejo de nostalgia

De pronto el auto se estaciono en una escuela que la castaña conocía muy bien ya que ella iba por su sobrina casi todos los días, el joven de lentes bajo diciendo que no tardaría

.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''

Notas de autora:puies e aquí otro capitulo de mi historia si yo se que este me quedo muy largo bueno asi lo sentí pero tenia que presentar a tomoyo y a eriol perdón por no actualiza en casi un mes pero ya saben la prepa los locos de mis profes que me dejan mucha pero mucha tarea, mis amigos que me dejan plantada para ir al cine(a esepsion de Oliver te quiero mucho oli )pero en fin no me quejo mas y por ultimo

DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS

Un saludo a todos los chavitos(cesar diana isis miau Oliver )

Y a todos los lectores los quiere mucho miriam Liliana alias ++anali++

Besos y nos vemos ala próxima(espero que sea pronto)


	5. Chapter 5

Dolor alegría y tristeza

Nota: Sakura Card captor no me pertenece esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro sino con el fin de entretenerme y por su puesto entretenerlos a ustedes, espero sea de su agrado este capitulo nos vemos en las aburridas N\A (notas de autora)

.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''

Capitulo 5

De pronto el auto se estaciono en una escuela que la castaña conocía muy bien ya que ella iba por su sobrina casi todos los días, el joven de lentes bajo diciendo que no tardaría

Los dos jóvenes esperaban pacientemente en el auto del joven ingles en un silencio un poco raro ya que ellas nunca paraban de hablar, bueno eso hasta que la castaña decidió romper ese silencio

-¿y bien?- la joven castaña presto atención a su prima

-que-dijo ella inocentemente sabiendo de antemano que no se salvaría de esa conversación

Mientras tanto el joven ingles buscaba entre los muchos niños que se encontraban en la salida ya que el colegio al que asistían sus sobrinos era enorme no solo era preescolar sino primaria secundaria y preparatoria así que había una inmensidad de jóvenes estudiantes por todas partes pero logro distinguir una melena castaña que no podría ser de otra que la de Kenashi pero el no estaba solo sino que una niña muy simpática estaba a su lado, el se acerco

-Ken-grito para que su sobrino lo oyera y fuera con el ya que el no podía moverse entre la multitud estudiantil

Kenashi rápidamente ubico al joven de lentes, y le hizo una seña para que el fuera hasta donde se encontraba

-Ken donde esta Yidal-pregunto Eriol Hiragizawa-

-Yidal fue al salón porque se le olvidaron unos libros-respondió la pequeña que estaba al lado de Ken

-gracias pequeña, tu debes ser la amiguita de Yidal cierto-mas que pregunta parecía una afirmación

-si-ella solo respondió-soy Nadeshiko Kinomoto-se presento asiendo una reverencia. El joven de lentes se sorprendió un poco, por segunda vez en ese día escuchaba ese apellido la pequeña no noto la sorpresa del joven pero en cambio el mayor de los hermanos Kunomane si pudo notar su desconcierto.

Talvez era una coincidencia pensó pero segundos después de analizar lo dicho se regaño a si mismo **"**_**las**__**coincidencias**__**no**__**existen**__**solo**__**lo**__**inevitable**__**"**_si se abría encontrado con aquellas jóvenes seria por algo así que decidió que lo mejor seria ir a comer de una vez por todas

-hola.. tío.. Eriol..- la pequeña Yidal saludo entrecortadamente llegando a donde se encontraban, se notaba un tanto agitada ya que debió de correr demasiado para llegar hasta donde ellos se estaban.

-hola pequeña-saludo el joven Hiragizawa -es hora de comer, vamos niños-los niños empezaron a caminar asía donde estaba el auto del joven de lentes

Las dos chicas platicaban animadamente cuando la puerta del auto se abrió, los pequeños se disponían a subir cuando se percataron de la presencia de las jóvenes

-tía- se escucho la joven castaña entonces miro asía la puerta donde se encontraba su sobrina Nadeshiko-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto la niña

La oji-verde se encontraba igual de sorprendida que su sobrina miro al joven de lentes buscando respuestas pero el se limito a sonreír dando a entender que el no tenia ni idea

-no crees que es una agradable sorpresa-pregunto el joven de lentes

-claro que si-le respondió la castaña-Ey suban vamos a comer-les dijo a los niños-Nadeshiko mira quien vino a visitarnos-dijo asiéndose a un lado para que notara a la amatista

A la pequeña Nadeshiko se le iluminaron los ojos cuando vio a la amatista

-hola-dijo la amatista, la pequeña Nadeshiko se lanzo a los brazos de la amatista

-Tía Tomy-grito emocionada- te extrañe mucho

-Nadeshiko me voy a poner celosa eee-le dijo Sakura a su sobrina entonces nadeshiko soltó a la amatista y abraso a la castaña

-no tía Sakura porque yo las quiero mucho a las dos-dijo abrasando a las dos jóvenes

-entonces nos vamos-pregunto el joven de lentes

-OH lo siento-dijo a manera de disculpa la joven castaña

-no te preocupes, suban niños que ya tengo hambre-les dijo el joven de lentes a los hermanos Kunomane

-hola -saludaron tanto la amatista como la castaña pero los niños solo hicieron una reverencia

-Buenas tardes-saludaron los dos niños con mucha educación

.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''

SHAORAN

El joven castaño soltó un fuerte suspiro de frustración.

El no era del tipo que le encantaba estar encerrado en una aburrida oficina, a el le gusta disfrutar del aire libre estar en contacto con la naturaleza, pero para su desgracia el era el dueño de todas las empresas y corporaciones LI la mas grande empresa que existían en Tokio y también en Hong Kong.

Pronto escucho que lo llamaba su secretaria por el intercomunicador

-si que pasa -pregunto por el intercomunicador

-señor la señorita Sasaki se encuentra aquí, quiere verlo la dejo pasar-pregunto la secretaria

-si dejala entrar- le respondio el castaño por el aparato

Pronto se abrieron las puertas de su ofisina dejando ver a una hermosa joven de unos 22 años, su cabello era castaño y lo llevaba suelto ya que era un poco corto para intentar amarrarlo

-hola shao-saludo la joven dandole un beso en los labios

-hola rika que ases aquí-pregunto el castaño dejando ver su desconsierto por el hecho de que ella estuviera ahí

-que tan malo es que quiera visitar a mi novio en la oficina-le dijo en un tono meloso que a el le parecio extraño ya que de un tiempo paraca su novia se comportanba un tanto extraña pero no le dio importancia

-sabes que me encanta que me visites- le dijo dandole otro beso en los labios-perdon por no habete llamado

-no te preocupes shao, se que has estado ocupado-le dijo recargandose en el escritorio-te parese si vamos a comer -le pregunto

-lo siento pero quede de comer con mis sobrinos, no te molesta que vallamos a comer con ellos-le dijo dándole otro beso y acercándola mas asía si-que dices

-mmmmmm me las debes eh pero bueno vamos con ellos-le dijo dándole otro beso pero este solo fue un simple rose de labios

-entonces vamos-le dijo tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndose asía afuera de su oficina-Hikide salgo a comer regreso al rato-le informo a su secretaria

La secretaria solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras su jefe entaba en el elevador, ya cuando estaban en la entrada del edificio el auto del castaño apareció por la calle y se lo entrego el encargado los dos jóvenes castaños se subieron a el y se dirigieron a la casa del castaño donde se encontraban Eriol y sus dos sobrinos.

Estaban en un silencio un tanto incómodo para ambos jóvenes ya que los dos querían hablar pero ni uno de los dos sabia de que, ya que desde que shaoran se mudó no habían podido verse pero eso no les impidió seguir con su relación.

Pronto el joven castaño se estaciono en frente de una casa demasiado grande

-asi es que aquí es donde ahora vives shao-le dijo rika mirando la casa que mas bien parecía un mansión

-si-simplemente contesto el castaño-te dije que Eriol había llegado de su viaje-le comento para empesar a romper el hielo que se había formado

-no me da mucho gusto que aya regresado-le comento-esta viviendo contigo- le pregunto rika

-emmm si, digamos que se auto invito para vivir con migo-le respondió shaoran con una enorme gota en la cabeza,pero de pronto se abrió la reja para derles acceso a la casa.

El castaño dejo estacionado su auto enfrente de la casa ya que el tendría que salir terminando de comer pero lo que mas le extraño fue notar que el auto de su amigo no se encontraba hay, el miro su reloj y asia como 30 minutos que sus sobrinos abian salido de la escuela, entonse decidio entrar a la casa para esperar a que ellos llegaran, se dio cuenta de que su novia andaba un tanto distraída asi que el la tomo de la mano para entrar pero en ese momento un auto iba entrando a la residencia Li, el espero a que se estacionara y que bajaran, pero la sorpresa que se llevo fua al ver a cierta castaña que había conosido el día anterior.

''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''

En el auto de Eriol

-entonces eres de Inglaterra-pregunto la castaña con cierta emoción

-claro Sakura, pero cuando era pequeño mis padres decidieron que nos mudaríamos a Japón, ya que aquí estaba una de las empresas mas importantes de mi padre, y así que nos tuvimos que mudar-resumió el joven de lentes

-que interesante-dijo la castaña-yo nunca eh ido a Inglaterra-dijo asiendo un puchero que la asi verse un tanto infantil, pero a la vez la hacia verse mas encantadora

-ya veras que algun día iras Sakura no te preocupes, tu todo lo que te prones lo cumples ya veras-le dijo su prima dedicándole una sonrisa

-ya llegamos-de pronto grito la pequeña yidal viendo que al fin habían llegado a su hogar

-que bien porque ya tengo hambre-dijo el joven kenashi ya mas quitado de la pena, el ya le había tomado confianza a ciertas señoritas que estaban sentadas en el automóvil de su tío

-bueno señoritas llegamos a su "humilde hogar"-dijo el joven de gafas

-"humilde"-dijeron las dos chicas-esta es tu casa erial-pregunto la castaña

-en realidad no, es de mi amigo-respondió abriendo la puerta del auto para bajar, en seguía le abrió la puerta a Sakura que iba en el asiento del copiloto, ella bajo se percato que en la puerta de la casa había dos jóvenes castaños pero no los distinguió bien así que no les dio importancia y ayudo a los niños con sus mochilas

-listo estamos en casa-dijo Eriol- oh creo que su tío si comera con nosotros- les dijo a los hermanos Kunomane

La pequeña yidal apenas salio del auto y fue corriendo a darle un fuerte abrazo a su tío, el cual fue correspondido por el joven castaño

-tío-grito la pequeña al darle el abrazo

-hola peque-la saludo dándole un beso en la frente

-hola shaoran pense que no llegabas a comer-le dijo eriol hiragizawa a shaoran, pero se percato de la castaña que estaba junto a el

-como te va rika-dijo a forma de saludo a la novia de su amigo

-bien gracias Eriol- respondio la joven saludand a al jovn de lentes-buenas tardes-les dijo a lasotras dos chicas que estaban ahí

-buenas tardes-respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo dirigienose a los dos castañós que se encontraban en la puerta

-shaoran pense que no ibas a venir a comer-le dijo el joven de lentes a su amigo

-pues no iba a venir pero rika me saco de la oficina-le respondio-pero veo que tu no pensabas comer solo con los niños-

-OH que descortesía la mia -les dijo el de lentes a los demas jóvenes-ellas son Tomoyo Daidouji y Sakura kinomoto-presento

-Tomoyo sakura el es shaoran li y Rika sasaki- presento el joven

-mucho gusto-respondio Sakura

.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.

Después de las presentaciones todos pasaron a la cocina de la casa, para comer los tres niños tenían una amena charla mientras tanto los adultos compartían cosas de sus vidas

-entonces Sakura solo te falta hacer tu servicio para ser toda una profesional-pregunto Rika, ella y la oji-verde habían hecho una amistad en poco tiempo, las dos eran tan parecidas

-si, de hecho lo pienso hacer en la escuela donde va nadeshiko-respondió la oji-verde, ya que ella solo le faltaba eso para poder ser todo una verdadera psicóloga

-que bien-le dijo eriol- entonces ya sabre a quien acudir cuando shaoran este en sus momentos de locura-le dijo a la castaña al oído, la castaña solo le sonrío

La charla continuo amena hasta que la joven sasaki se escuso ya que había recibido una llamada que la dejo un tanto nerviosa de eso se pudieron percatar todos, shaoran se ofreció a llevarla pero ella se rehúso eso le pareció aun mas extraño al castaño ya que cuando inicio su relación ellos dos hacían todo juntos, desde hacer las compras hasta ir a cenas ejecutivas.

Rika Sasaki se marcho, dejando a los cuatro jóvenes y a los tres pequeños en la casa de Shaoran Li, los cuatro jóvenes que aun estaban en la casa siguieron platicando y así cada uno conocía mas de los otros tres.

.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''

Notas de autora: HOLA a todos aquellos que leen esta historia como están espero que bien un nuevo capitulo (por fin después de mes y medio) si lo se a pasado mucho tiempo pero bueno ya saben la prepa las tareas estudiar para los exámenes (ahí aja como si yo estudiara) pero bueno eh aquí el nuevo capitulo espero que les aya gustado no e tenido tanto tiempo como quisiera para escribir pero eme aquí XD (en ves de estudiar)

Pasando a otro tema que creen se acerca mi cumple si pronto cumpliré 16 años ;D si y tengo que ir a festejar claro esta pero prometo que antes de que cumpla 16(y sea un año mas vieja) subir un nuevo capitulo si pero por favor

DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS

Enserio se los voy a gradecer ayudaran mucho a minuto estima en serio se aceptan sugerencia quejas tomatazos lo que sea, debo parecer desesperada (y lo estoy)pero en verdad me aggrada leer los hermosos reviews que dejan y gracias a tos ellos que se molestan en dejarlos

un saludo a mis chavitos (los rete quiero) y tambien a los lectores besos y nos leemos en la próxima

*_*=ana li=*_*


	6. kenashi

Dolor alegría y tristeza

Nota: Sakura Card captor no me pertenece esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro sino con el fin de entretenerme y por su puesto entretenerlos a ustedes, espero sea de su agrado este capítulo nos vemos en las aburridas N\A (notas de autora)

.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''

Capítulo 6

La joven cast6aña se encontraba en su oficina, ya habían pasado más de tres meses desde que entro a trabajar, para poder recibir su título profesional tenía que trabajar como mínimo un año, pero como iba seguro recibiría su título en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pronto alguien llamo a la puerta ella pronuncio un suave adelante e inmediatamente un niño de unos ocho o nueve años de edad entro en su oficina.

-hola como has estado kenashi-saludo la castaña

-bien gracias-respondió fríamente el pequeño niño, desde que iba a terapia ni una vez había dicho más de lo esencial solo saludaba a la castaña y esperaba a que terminara su sesión nunca hablaba, solo miraba por la ventana, la joven psicóloga se pudo percatar que el niño era muy cerrado con respecto a sus sentimientos, no sabía si lo era desde la muerte de sus padres o siempre había sido así, pero ella quería ayudarlo ya lo había hecho con la hermana del pequeño, ella a diferencia de él había reconocido lo duro que había sido la muerte de sus padres.

-creo que esta sesión va hacer igual que las anteriores, no es así kenashi-le pregunto al pequeño, el en cambio se limitó a mirar por la ventana ella siguió hablando pero al parecer él no le ponía atención-sabes yo quiero ayudarte, pero no sé cómo, si tu no me dices lo que te pasa lo que tu sientes –le dijo por milésima vez, pero como siempre él se mantuvo sentado mirando hacia la ventana, de pronto el niño se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana se para enfrente de ella vio la hermosa vista que tenía aquella ventana se podía observar un árbol de cerezos el cual tenía muchas flores.

-yo no le puedo decir cómo me siento-le dijo a la psicóloga-le digo porque-dijo volteando a verla, ella también se le quedo viendo hasta que el aparto la vista una vez más-porque yo no sé lo que siento-por fin lo había dicho- no me siento triste por la muerte de mis padres-hablo mirando hacia el árbol-me siento mal si pero eso es muy diferente a estar triste, se supone que debería estar triste pero no lo estoy, porque yo sé que mis padres no nos querían-y no pudo seguir hablando porque una lagrima traicionera rodo por su mejilla se la seco rápidamente para que la castaña no la notara pero ella perfectamente pudo ver esa lagrima

-porque dices eso kenashi-le dijo dulcemente al pequeño que estaba parado cerca de la ventana

-siempre estaban viajando –dijo agachando la cabeza-pasábamos más tiempo con las niñeras que con ellos, a veces no los veíamos en meses –le rebelo a la castaña, camino hacia la silla y se sentó nuevamente

-kenashi te voy a decir un secreto- le hablo dulcemente-todo padre ama a sus hijos-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, por su parte kenashi primero la vio fijamente para después desviar la vista, ella lo tomo suavemente del mentón para que la mirara una vez más –y por eso sé que tus padres te amaban-le dijo soltándolo

-usted no puede saber eso, a mis padres no les importábamos, les importaba más su trabajo que nosotros –hablo fríamente el niño

La castaña se sorprendió por la forma tan fría con la que se refería a sus padres

-no has pensado que tus padres trabajaban tanto para que a ustedes no le faltara nada, para que no sufrieran necesidades, sabes cuantos niños ay en la calle rogando por un techo por comida-lo hiso reflexionar

-si seque muchos niños quisieran mi lugar, pero yo solo quería que mis padres fueran como los demás, que ellos estuvieran cuando regresaba de la escuela, sabe lo frustrante que es cuando llegaba a casa y no tenía a quien enseñarle mi diez en matemáticas, que era el mejor de mi clase, cuando ganaba un concurso –le dijo a la psicóloga con los ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar.

En ese momento samura se dio cuenta que aquel niño que estaba sentado en la silla era más frágil de lo que ella pensaba, si tal vez era muy maduro para su edad pero él seguía siendo tan solo un pequeño niño el cual necesitaba que lo protegieran, necesitaba cariño pero sobretodo necesitaba amor mucho amor.

La castaña no se pudo contener y abrazo al niño, el solo dejo caer las lágrimas que sus ojos lechaban para que no salieran, pero en el momento que ella lo abrazo no pudo contenerla y empezó a llorar en el hombro de su psicóloga.

-Ken –le hablo cuando él estaba más calmado-tal vez ahora no tengas a tus padre pero en cambio tienes a tu tío que de seguro va a sentirse orgulloso de su sobrina ya que es bueno en muchos aspectos-le dijo suavemente-yo me sentiría muy orgullosa de ti-le dijo

El niño solo la miro, como esperando a que ella continuara

-sabes ahora que tienes a tu tío le podría decir cómo te sientes y si no quieres hablar con el sabes que cuentas con migo, aparte de ser tu psicóloga quisiera ser tu amiga- le dijo tomándolo de las manos-crees que podríamos ser amigos ken-le pregunto

El niño solo0 asintió con la cabeza, el no tenía muchos amigos que digamos y los pocos que tenía eran como él.

La castaña en ese momento se propuso ayudar al pequeño, sabía lo que era que no tuviera una madre o en el caso de él eran ambos padres.

.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''

Notas de autora:

Hola gente bonita y lo prometido es deuda aquí un capitulo más sé que es un poco corto pero mi cerebro no da para más, se preguntaran ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el finc? Bueno esto es esencial para el siguiente capítulo bueno eso es todo no vemos en la próxima y maña es mi cumple si fiesta.

Prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible pero comprenderán que en estas vacaciones tengo que trabajar así que intentare escribir en mis ratos libres nos leemos a la próxima

Adiós

Ana lil ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Dolor alegría y tristeza

Nota: Sakura Card captor no me pertenece esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro sino con el fin de entretenerme y por su puesto entretenerlos a ustedes, espero sea de su agrado este capítulo nos vemos en las aburridas N\A (notas de autora)

.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''

Capitulo 7

Todo el mundo anda muy de prisa, muy pocos se detienen a observar el hermoso paisaje que nos da la naturaleza en la pacifica Tomoeda el ritmo de vida no es tan acelerado como en Tokio y ese es el caso de Shaoran li, ya que se tiene que trasladar a Tokio diariamente, ya en la noche regresar a la pacifica Tomoeda.

A pesar de tener solo 22 años tiene demasiadas responsabilidades que van desde cuidar a sus dos pequeños sobrinos hasta dirigir una de las empresas mas grandes de Japón, todo aquel peso recaía sobre sus hombros pero el nada podía hacer mas que soportar aquel gran peso, pero por lo menos podía descansar un poco el día domingo ya que no iba a la oficina pero eso no quería decir que el no trabajara, al contrario el domingo revisaba los pendientes que no pudo atender en la semana, como revisar los contratos con otras empresas, los balances las exportaciones, etcétera.

-toc, toc-alguien llamaba a su puerta-adelante-concedió el

-joven Shaoran la señorita kinomoto lo busca, se encuentra en la sala-le informo el anciano llamado Wei-con su permiso-y se retiro

Li se levanto de su asiento y dirigió sus pasos asía la sala principal de esa enorme casa, Kinomoto que aria ella aquí si no tenia asuntos pendientes con ella o bueno que el recordara entro a la sala y lo que encontró le sorprendió bastante Ken estaba sonriéndole a la castaña, se notaba que era una sonrisa sincera no como las que les daba a los demás que eran sonrisas fingidas, ella volteo en el instante que el la miro y los dos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, el dándose cuenta de lo hermoso que eran esas lagunas verdes ¿Por qué no las había notado antes? No lo sabia pero era tan facial perderse en ellas, nunca había visto a alguien con ese brillo en la mirada tan puro tan sincero, o rayos en que estaba pensando, desvío la mirada ella seguía mirándolo.

-Buenos días- saludo cortésmente- me dijeron que me buscaba-pregunto

-ahh-ella seguía perdida hasta que recordó el propósito de esa visita-buenos días li-saludo antes que nada-bueno yo venia a…

-hola Sakura-saludo la pequeña Yidal entrando por la puerta junto con Nadeshiko-Tío nos dejas ir anda di que si si si si-se lanzo a los brazos de su tío la pequeña niña

-¿Qué? Adonde quieres ir Yidal-pregunto obviamente confundido

-a eso veníamos nosotras- intervino Sakura –venimos a invitar a Yidal y Ken al parque de diversiones, claro si tu les das permiso-le comunico

-ándale Tío nos dejas ir-suplicaba Yidal poniendo ojos de cachorrito a los cuales su tío nunca se resistía

-no lo se-dudaba el castaño

-si gustas puedes acompañarnos-sugirió Sakura

-si tío vamos anda no sea malo sisi si-dijo asiendo un lindo puchero la pequeña Yidal

El lo pensó varios minutos, desde la muerte de su hermana no había salido con los niños además era domingo y nunca había visto a sus sobrinos tan ansiosos de salir, aunque se notaba que Ken quería ir tal vez no muchos pudieran no darse cuenta pero el si notaba que el quería ir a esta salida así que iría si iría que importaba que aun tenia trabajo pendiente por algo era el jefe no, si tomaría un día de descanso para divertirse con sus sobrinos.

Todos esperaban su respuesta y el por fin la dijo-esta bien iremos al parque de diversiones- les dijo y por un instante vio a Ken sonreír- voy por las llaves del auto-

-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''

Se encontraban en la entrada del parque de diversiones Shaoran dio los boletos que les permitían el acceso a todos los juegos, en cuanto entraron al lugar las niñas corrieron dentro de el arrastrando consigo a Ken dejando a los dos castaños muy atrás, por su parte ella estaba muy nerviosa no sabia como comportarse se sentía intimidada por el hombre que iba a alado y valla que el se veía guapo, era la primera vez que lo veía con ropa informal, y le asentaba muy bien se veía mas joven traía un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera verde que dejaba ver lo bien formado que estaba su abdomen y en conjunto una sudadera blanca con tenis.

-tía ven vamos a subirnos hay-le dijo Nadeshiko jalándola asia la rueda de la fortuna, pero Yidal no se quedo atrás también jalo a Ken y a Shaoran, todos se subieron en la gran rueda los niños veían asombrados el bello paisaje.

Y asi se la pasaron gran parte del día disfrutando de las atracciones, aunque ahora estaban un poco mojados ya que acababan de bajar de los troncos locos todos reían

Shaoran lo aceptaba no se arrepentía de acompañarlos se había divertido como no lo hacia en años, inclus no recordaba haberse divetido tanto en años

-y ahora donde quieren ir-pregunto ya cuando había controlado su risa, esque en realidad se veian graciosos todos empapados y la cara de la gente que estaba en el puete cuando ellos pasaron en el tronco como olvidarla jajaja juro que no había visto esas caras de sorprendidos.

-yo quiero ir aya-dijo Yidal señalando un puesto donde podias ganar un premio,se veia que eran peluches la mayoria

-yo tambien quiero uno-las dos niñas salieron corriendo en direccion del puesto

Los demas fueron caminando tranquilamente al lugar,cuando llegaron las dos niñas los esperaban

-buenas tardes pasen a probar suerte-les decia el encargado-gustan probar suerte jóvenes-les pregunto, ellos asintieron con la cabeza

-de que trata el juego-pregunto Sakura

-bueno hermosa señorita-le dijo asiendo que Sakura se sonrojara-tiene que hacer que el pez suba hasta arriba con eta pistola de agua pero lo tiene que hacer antes que suene la chicharra-le explico mostrándole la pistola de agua

-entonses se animan-pregunto

-cuanto es de los 5-pregunto shaoran ya que en el juego tenia que pagar

-10 dolares-le dijo el encargado-2 dolares por pistola-

Shaoran le entrego el dinero y el encargado les dio las pistolas

-listos-dijo-comiencen-y los 5 apuntaron al diminuto ahugero por donde tenian que aser que subiera el pececito de pronto sono la chicharra que anunciabe el fin del juego peo solo tres pececitos estaban arriba si solo tres lo habian logrado tanto como Yidal,Ken y Shaoran lo habian logrado pero Sakura y Nadeshiko no la pequeña Yidal estaba feliz por haberlo logrado.

El encargado los felisito y les dio tres peluches los cuales agarraron la pequeña Nadeshiko estaba triste ella queria un peluche pero no lo había logrado pero de pronto vio un lido oso blanco con un moño rosa also la vista y Ken le estaba dando su premio-Toma-le dijo, pero no era solo eso sino que estaba sonriéndole el le volvio a ofreser el oso de peluche, la pequeña Nadeshiko lo tomo y le sonrio de la misma manera.

Shaoran observo eso mas que sorprendido desde cuando su sorino era asi, el todavía tenia el peluche en las manos y desidio seguir el ejemplo de su sobrino y camino asi Sakura que estaba de espaldas observando la misma esena que el presenciaba ase unos segundos, le toco el hombro y ella inmediatamente volteo

El se aclaro la garganta habo

-grasias por este día _Sakura_- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro ofreciéndole el peluche que había ganado este en cambio del que le dieon a su sobrino era un oso color café con un moño rojo en el cuello, ella se le quedo viendo unos instantes y luego le sonrío, que linda sonrisa pensó el,ella tomo el peluche

-no hay de que _Shaoran_-le dijo cundo ya tenia el oso en las manos

…

Notas de autora:hoooooooolaaaaaaaaaa

Y ya volvi por si alguien le interesa y bueno eh aquí un nuevo capitulo espero que le guste y dejen reviews gracias a todos los que dejaron en el ultimo capitulo pero en espesial a

Rebeca26

Anaiza18 "Yuri"

A ellas dos que han dejado reviews y espero que les guste este capi porque va dedicado a ustedes dos y a aquellos que leen esta historia pero no dejan Reviews

Un saludo a todos los chavitos(cesar diana isis miau Oliver )

Y a todos los lectores los quiere mucho miriam Liliana alias ++anali++

Besos y nos vemos ala próxima(espero que sea pronto)


	8. Chapter 8

Dolor alegría y tristeza

Nota: Sakura Card captor no me pertenece esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro sino con el fin de entretenerme y por su puesto entretenerlos a ustedes, espero sea de su agrado este capítulo nos vemos en las aburridas N\A (notas de autora)

.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''

Capítulo 8

-Hola, si soy yo- contesto Shaoran li su teléfono celular –mmm, si ,si enseguida voy, si peros e encuentra bien ok voy para allá –colgó , agarro su saco y salió de su oficina a toda prisa, tenía que llegar lo antes posible a la primaria donde estudiaban sus sobrinos, le acababan de informar que su sobrina había sufrido un accidente durante clases y aho4a se encontraba en la enfermería de la escuela, no entendía muy bien lo que ocurría esta mañana la pequeña Yidal se encontraba en perfecto estado.

Condujo por toda la ciudad de Tokio hasta llegar a Tomoeda cosa que le costó mucho trabajo gracias a una manifestación en contra del maltrato animal, una vez que había llegado a la primaria estaciono su automóvil rápidamente y fue en busca de la enfermería donde se suponía tendría que estar Yidal.

Por algún extraño motivo nadie le supo dar información de cómo se encontraba la pequeña Yidal, su paciencia se estaba acabando de por si él no era un hombre con mucha paciencia, a lo lejos diviso a Ken que venía acompañado de Sakura Kinomoto, se acercó rápidamente a ellos quizás ellos si le darían razón de Yidal que estaba más que desesperado nadie le decía nada.

-Sakura, Ken donde estaban- pregunto apenas llego con ellos—Bueno eso no importa ¿Cómo esta Yidal?—los interrogo

Tanto como Sakura como Ken se vieron uno al otro como preguntándose a que se refería Shaoran Li

-¿Yidal?—pregunto Sakura

-Si Yidal ¿Dónde está?—les volvió a preguntar el castaño

-Pues supongo que está en clases en este momento—agrego Sakura pensativa

-¿Cómo?—se extrañó el castaño-¿Qué no Yidal estaba en la enfermería?

-pues yo que sepa no-respondió una vez más Sakura-Por cierto Shaoran que haces aquí no deberías estar en trabajando—

-Si pero entonces a Yidal no le ocurrió nada—volvió a preguntar

-no tío Yidal está bien porque preguntas eso—ahora le pregunto Ken

-recibí una llamada de la escuela donde me dijeron que Yidal había tenido un accidente y pues agarre mis cosas y me vine—dijo lleno de coraje por la bromita que le hicieron

-No puede ser ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer una cosa así?—pregunto Sakura también molesta como podía haber personas que jugaban con cosas como esa, asustar a alguien nadamos por un simple juego

-Oye tío—Hablo Ken- ya que estas aquí podemos ir a comer Hamburguesas- dijo tirando de su saco-Anda di que si al fin y al cabo ya no vas a regresar a trabajar o si—le pregunto

-Tienes razón Ken por hoy no regresare a la oficina no tiene caso—miro su reloj y efectivamente no tenia caso ya regresar a su trabajo, pero algo tenia de bueno ser el dueño de aquella empresa, ya que podía tomarse un día libre sin que nadie lo cuestionara—bueno entonces los llevare a comer- anuncio—gustan acompañarnos Sakura a comer unas deliciosas hamburguesas- le pregunto imaginándose aquella delicia de hamburguesa

-Si Sakura vamos- le animo Ken- o acoso te perderás de unas ricas hamburguesas

-mm como negarme si me martirizas con una hamburguesas jaja- le siguió el juego a ken- peo ahora tienes que regresar a clases niño si no te van a poner un reporte-le explico al pequeño ken

-no es justo- reclame el niño-pero por las hamburguesas lo que sea- y corrió en dirección de su salón

-bueno Shaoran que dices si vamos a tomar un café mientras esperamos-le propuso al castaño

-claro Sakura , después de ti-le dijo cediéndole el paso

.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''

El ambiente en la habitación era lúgubre, el aura se sentía extraña un sillón al fondo se distinguía en la habitación y detrás de él se notaba a persona que lo ocupaba fumaba de pronto la puerta se abrió y una figura femenina entro en la habitación

Señor Shaoran Li se encuentra fuera de la corporación la fase uno del plan esta completa, espero sus ordenes para continuar con la operación-dijo inclinándose enfrente de su escritorio-

-perfecto Shaoran Li se esta debilitando poco a poco, es de mucha ayuda esa tonta chica que lo distrae- pensó en vos alta-ahora podre completar mi venganza todos los LI pagaran, primero sus padres, después su hermana, seguirán sus sobrinos y por ultimo Shaoran vera morir poco a poco a su familia sin poder hacer nada-ex0preso todo su plan a la chica que se encontraba con el-

-Como usted ordene mi señor-exclamo la chica dejando ver unos hermosos ojos castaños

.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''.-''

Notas de autora: HOLA pues he aquí un capitulo mas esperando que les guste dejen un comentario plisss jaja ok no pero perdón por la tardanza pero ustedes saben la escuela no deja mucho tempo libre y mas si estas en el ultimo año de preparatoria aaaa bueno nos vemos o mas bien nos leemos a la próxima.

PD: perdón por la faltas de ortografía pero lo ose un un ratito de tiempo libre.


End file.
